The present invention pertains generally to the filed of vascular filters for capturing embolic material in the blood flow. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-lumen central access catheter having a proximal end and a distal end thereof relative to the longitudinal axis of the catheter, a vena cava filter near the distal end of the central access catheter, at least one of a port proximal the vena cava filter or a port distal the vena cava filter and plural fluid infusion ports passing through walls of the central access catheter and positioned to deliver fluid to a space delimited by the vena cava filter. The plural fluid infusion ports are positioned in the walls of the central access catheter and have a directional flow orientation such that any or all regions of the space delimited by the vena cava filter may be exposed to fluid flow there from. The proximal and distal ports, which may be positioned entirely or partially distant from an open area bounded by the filter member, permit measuring pressure and/or flow velocity across the filter as a determinant of extent of capture of embolic material in the filter or for measuring flow rate at the position of the filter member as a positional indicator within the body. Pressure or flow sensing may be accomplished by a hydrostatic fluid column in communication with each of the proximal and distal ports and a pressure transducer operably associated with a proximal end of the central access catheter. Alternatively, pressure or flow sensors may be disposed either within the proximal and distal ports or within lumens communicating with the proximal and distal ports. Preferably, the proximal and distal ports, and lumens associated therewith, are also open to fluid flow to provide means for introducing fluids, such as an anticoagulant, thrombolytic or other bioactive agents, contrast medium, blood transfusions, intravenous fluids or other medications. Alternatively, the proximal and distal ports may be used for withdrawal or evacuation of fluids or other material through the catheter. The multiple infusion ports also provide a means for introducing a flushing medium, such as saline, under elevated pressure to produce mechanical thrombolysis or induce thrombolysis by the infusion of thrombolytic agents directly to thrombus within the filter.
The present invention may be configured for either a femoral approach or a jugular approach to the inferior vena cava. Vena cava filters are typically deployed infrarenaly, but may also be deployed suprarenaly. It will be understood that within the inferior vena cava blood flow is superior, i.e., toward the patients head. Thus, in all embodiments, the vena cava filter will be positioned so that it opens inferiorly, i.e., away from the patient's head and toward the direction of the blood flow. It will be appreciated, therefore, that in the present invention, the vena cava filter will have a different axial orientation on the central access catheter depending upon whether the device is intended for use in a femoral approach or a jugular approach.